


Zwischenstop

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne legt einen Zwischenstop in Münster ein ...</p><p><i>  "Weißt du", sagt Boerne und schafft es, gleichermaßen schläfrig und atemlos zu klingen, "vielleicht hängst du mir beim nächsten Mal einfach ein Schild um ... </i>Eigentum von Frank Thiel<i> ... so kann ich mich doch wieder tagelang nirgends blicken lassen."</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/76120.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischenstop

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnung:** Der letzte Abschnitt ist der Kitsch &Klischee-Overkill, aber ... ich wollte es genauso haben.  
>  **A/N:** Das kommt dabei raus, wenn ich eigentlich eine Sexszene schreiben will, das ganze aber auch nicht friends-locken möchte *seufz* Vielleicht schreibe ich noch alternative Szenen, irgendwann. Humor würde sich auch anbieten.

*****

"Weißt du", sagt Boerne und schafft es, gleichermaßen schläfrig und atemlos zu klingen, "vielleicht hängst du mir beim nächsten Mal einfach ein Schild um ... _Eigentum von Frank Thiel_ ... so kann ich mich doch wieder tagelang nirgends blicken lassen."

Thiel lacht, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig ein wenig schuldbewußt fühlt. Vorsichtig küßt er eine gerötete Stelle, die verdächtig nach einem Abdruck seiner Zähne aussieht. "Du brauchst dich die nächsten Tage auch nirgends blicken zu lassen ..." _Fast vier Tage. Auf jeden Fall vier Nächte, und das ist erst der Anfang der ersten Nacht._ Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in Boernes Nacken und atmet tief ein.

"Du denkst doch wohl nicht, daß ich nur deinetwegen einen Zwischenstop in Münster eingelegt habe", sagt Boerne empört. "Ich hab hier auch sonst noch einiges zu erledigen." Thiel schnaubt. Das wäre weitaus überzeugender, wenn Boerne sich nicht im gleichen Moment umgedreht und ihn in seine Arme gezogen hätte. Manchmal hat er ja das Gefühl, daß sich gar nichts weiter zwischen ihnen verändert hat, aber in solchen Momenten weiß er, daß das nicht stimmt. Und in den Momenten davor natürlich. Alles ist anders. So anders, daß es ihn immer wieder erschreckt, weil er sich selbst und Boerne kaum wiedererkennt. Aber trotzdem und auf eine undefinierbare Art besser als vorher. Und auf jeden Fall haben sie mehr Sex als in den Jahren davor. Zumindest wenn es Boerne nicht in den Sinn kommt, eines der sieben Weltmeere zwischen sie beide zu bringen ... Thiel seufzt.

"Thiel?" Eine Hand berührt seinen Kopf und er öffnet die Augen, nur um in Boernes Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor seinem eigenen zu schauen. "Du bist ganz verschwommen", sagt er, weil es manche Dinge gibt, die er immer noch nicht sagen kann.

Boerne lächelt ein verschwommenes Lächeln und küßt ihn. "Schlaf gut."

Seine Augen fallen zu und öffnen sich wieder, als er ein halbersticktes Stöhnen hört. "Was ...?" Boerne schiebt seinen Arm ein bißchen höher und atmet erleichtert auf. "Nur ein blauer Fleck", murmelt er. "Schlaf weiter."

"Ich ..." Jetzt gewinnt das schlechte Gewissen doch die Überhand, als er sich daran erinnert, wie er Boerne, kaum daß der bei ihm angekommen ist, ins Bett gezerrt hat. "Hab' ich dir weh getan?"

"Ja", sagt Boerne. Und "müssen wir die Diskussion etwa schon wieder führen?"

"Nein." Er merkt, wie er rot wird bei der Erinnerung an das Gespräch, das sie einige Tage, nachdem sich ihr Verhältnis geändert hatte, geführt haben. Naja ... Boerne hat geredet, er hat sich eher gewunden. Boerne findet das ein sehr glückliches Zusammentreffen, daß Thiel eine ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewußte besitzergreifende Seite an sich entdeckt hat, während er sich gerne ... ergreifen läßt. Trotzdem - daß er Boerne wochenlang vermißt hat und der Frust darüber, daß er ihnen diese Situation eingebrockt hat, ist heute eine selbst für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich explosive Mischung eingegangen.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", murmelt Boerne gegen seine Lippen. "Das war alles genauso, wie es sein sollte."

Und er schläft ein.

Am Morgen liebt Boerne ihn, und er denkt, daß der Begriff dafür viel besser paßt, weil Boerne zärtlich ist und vorsichtig. Und er versteht immer noch nicht, warum das so unterschiedlich ist und er versucht jedesmal, darauf zu achten, was Boerne anders macht, aber es dauert nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er nicht mehr in der Lage ist auf irgendetwas zu achten, bis er das Gefühl für die Grenzen verliert, das Gefühl dafür, wo er aufhört und wo Boerne anfängt, bis er alles andere vergißt und nur noch dieses eine Gefühl existiert.

* Fin *


End file.
